


Transgressions in Shadow

by Chaotic_Eclipse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbleish things, Gen, Tracer gets in over her head, Widowmaker can't help but tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Eclipse/pseuds/Chaotic_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer keeps Widowmaker entertained with a game of cat and mouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transgressions in Shadow

She's still, quiet, the seconds _tick tick ticking_ by in her head to the beat of the second hand on the clock she sees tucked yards away from her. She can read it if she peers through her scope, the harsh red glare easy to ignore. But it's not the clock Widowmaker intends to observe, it's the target that endlessly dithers just outside of her range; she's able to see but a bullet punched through the window would lead to an obvious assumption and she has little desire to announce her presence in such a grandiose form.  
  
Not this time.  
  
Her heart beats dangerously slow, pulse thudding almost comfortingly in her ears as she draws another slow breath, the air fogging around her in the sudden chill that night had offered. The cold that clung to her skin did little to phase her, ignoring the claws that sunk into her bones and made themselves at home.   
  
There's a reverberating thought that clatters in her mind as the clock clangs loudly when midnight rings in, a faint hum nearly lost among the sound that permeates the air.  Then silence returns, heavy like the darkness that hangs over her perch, the noise leaving her ears rattled and buzzing. Yet she waits, waits until the ringing fades until the familiar hum takes over and light flashes a few feet away from her. She tenses, fingers shifting across her rifle to darken the scope even as it blinks warning at her, telling her of the presence she's already painfully aware of.  
  
Tracer appears mere inches away from were she laid, eyes narrowed, watching as the younger woman scoured the darkness, searching for a form that didn't immediately present itself. Instead Widow inched deeper into the shadows twisting across the roof, the shift of armor and fabric silent as she drew away. Tracer's foot clattered down inches from where her hand once hand been the glow of her chronal accelerator piercing the shadows Widow occupied.  
  
A dangerous game of cat and mouse with Tracer clearly wondering who was who, a smirk playing over Widow's features when the girl jumped at nothing, slipping on a loose tile and barely catching herself against the nearby chimney. They both knew the other was there, but only Widow knew the exact location of her opponent.  
  
Perhaps it was in an interest of fairness that Widow broke the silence first, standing so close behind Tracer that she could have choked her into unconsciousness and she leaned closer still, whispering against the shell of the Brit's ear. "Nervous, _chérie_?"  
  
Tracer let out a startled cry, leaping forward as she twisted around, guns brought to bare...but Widow had since vacated the space, the younger woman catching only a glimpse of movement. "This isn't funny!" She replied, voice a little too high with rudely introduce fear.  
  
"Non?" Widow hummed out in response, an eyebrow arching. "I disagree."


End file.
